The invention relates to a drawer insert, in particular a cutlery insert, which may be adapted to different drawer sizes and comprises a plurality of separate trays each delimiting a receiving space.
The receiving space serves for example to receive cutlery. A cutlery insert of this kind is known from AT 004052 U1 (Blum). Furthermore, drawers having resilient separators are known, as described in AT 003039 U1 (Blum) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,681 A (Cameron).
WO 98/06300 describes a cutlery insert having displaceable side compartments. This cutlery insert may be adapted to drawers of different widths. It is not possible to make any adjustment in the direction perpendicular to the front panel.
Drawers may have both lengthwise and widthwise dimensions which differ slightly. In the particular case of drawers of wood, differences may arise, for example, depending on whether the drawer is constructed such that it is closed on four sides and the front panel is placed on the external drawer wall, or whether the actual drawer is open towards the front and is only covered by the front panel.
The length of the drawer will thus differ with the way the depthwise dimension of the item of furniture is sealed.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved drawer insert which offers optimum possibilities for adapting to drawers having different dimensions.
The object is achieved in accordance with the invention in that at least one of the trays is compressible in a resilient manner.
An example embodiment of the invention provides for the at least one tray to comprise two half-shell elements between which at least one spring pressing the half-shell elements apart is arranged.
In some cases, the entire interior of the drawer is not filled by the drawer insert. So that the individual trays are held stably in the drawer, a frame is provided which surrounds the trays and holds them together. A drawer insert of this kind is known from AT 00 378 U1 (Blum).
In accordance with the invention, it is provided for the trays to be surrounded by a frame in which at least the lateral delimiting struts are compressible in resilient manner.
Advantageously, it is provided for the lateral delimiting struts to have at at least one end a telescopically displaceable head part which is pressed by springs up to a drawer wall, and for the head parts of the lateral delimiting struts to have vertical grooves into which the terminating walls of the frame may be pushed.
Very good division of a drawer is achieved with at least two frames, in which case at least one spreading element which is resilient in its longitudinal direction and presses the frames against two mutually opposing delimiting walls of the drawer, for example the drawer frames, is provided.
Various example embodiments of the invention will be described below with reference to the figures of the drawing.